Día de campo
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: estando a mi lado… yo siempre me sentiré segura y con la suficiente fuerza para salir adelante… juntos somos uno solo… somos el sol y la luna… yo nunca me iré de tu lado… me quedare a qui… pero con la condición de que tú hagas lo mismo… quédate a mi lado… y yo me quedare aquí… para siempre si es lo que realmente quieres/one-shot para el grupo de Facebook Mi camino Ninja: Naruhina.


**Este one-shot está hecho para el grupo de Facebook Mi camino Ninja: Naruhina.**

**Advertencias: Mala ortografia, rated K+, Universo Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masashi Kishimoto xD**

* * *

><p>Los días de campos suelen ser magníficos en especial si estas con tu familia, ya sea con tu madre o con tu padre, siempre se la pasan en grande.<p>

Minato Uzumaki tenía 7 años de edad y ya que su padre era el Hokage y su madre la líder del clan más poderoso de toda la aldea, casi no podían brindarle un día tan hermoso como un día de campo, pero lo había logrado después de llenar y manchar todo un día su lindo rostro de ojitos perlas, al fin tenía su día de campo con mamá y papá.

Aquella mañana amaneció fresca y con el cielo despejado, el sol tan cálido casi como el ramen recién cocinado que Hyuga Hinata hacía en días especiales o cuando su hijo y esposo se lo pedían, que, bueno, podría decirse que prácticamente todos los días.

Después de ponerse sus pantaloncitos naranjas mal abotonados y su playera blanca al revés, salió disparado rumbo a la habitación de sus padres que al escuchar los pasitos ansiosos de su pequeño niño, pudieron despabilar el sueño.

— ¡Mamá! — grito ansioso mientras se subía a la enorme cama.

— ¿Qué sucede mi niño hermoso?— contesto la hyuga pasando una mano por la cabecita del rubio.

— ¡hoy iremos de campo! ¿verdad?— pregunto ansioso.

— Por supuesto que sí— le contesto ella.

—Minato-chan es muy escandaloso cuando despierta ttebayo— se quejo su rubio marido de ojos azules.

— ¡Otto-chan!— grito Minato brincando arriba de él. Naruto lo atrapo entre sus brazos y lo acurruco entre su pecho y el de Hinata.

—Buenos días Hime—le dijo a su esposa dándole un beso seco en la boca con una sonrisa de tontito enamorado.

—O-Ohao Naruto-kun—le contesto ella levemente sonrojada, Minato no entendía porque su mamá se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cuando su padre la besaba y le decía lo hermosa que se veía.

Después de que Hinata pusiera como se debe la ropa de Minato, se encamino a su armario a buscar algo indicado para un día de campo, se decidió por unos shorts que le llegaban a medio muslo y una playera color lila con el símbolo Uzumaki en el centro de atrás y el símbolo Hyuga en la parte superior derecha de enfrente, se vio al espejo y su corazón se lleno de alegría, una vez más en su vientre portaba una hermosa criaturita de sangre Hyuga y Uzumaki.

Estaba cepillando su cabello sentada en la cama cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla de la cintura y un torso bien formado recargarse en su espalda.

— ¿Lista?—le susurro al oído mientras le besaba su hombro.

—c-claro—susurro sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió de lado y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla, poso su vista en su vientre que apenas y empezaba a inflarse, lo acaricio con ternura, su rostro se inundo de felicidad pero a la vez de tristeza.

Hinata era una excelente Kunoichi, era muy fuerte tanto en su cuerpo físico como espiritualmente, pero estaba preocupado, durante el embarazo de Minato, ella se había puesto muy mal, antes de que él naciera estuvo en el hospital una semana, su estado era fatal, se había puesto muy pálida y había bajado mucho de peso y a la hora del parto estuvo a punto de morir desangrada si no hubiera sido por Tsunade y Sakura que lograron salvarla antes de perderla para siempre.

Amaba a su hijo y estaba seguro que ahora mismo amaba aquel pequeño ser dentro de su amada esposa, pero tenía que reconocerlo, tenía miedo… mucho miedo.

—Naruto-kun—susurro Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos—¿estas bien?—le pregunto preocupada al verlo decaído.

—Está todo bien—susurro en su oído mientras nuevamente besaba su mejilla, esta vez dejando sus labios pegados a su piel un considerado tiempo.

Después de preparar todo salieron rumbo al bosque, Minato iba dando brinquitos alado de ellos.

Se detuvieron frente a un lago, Hinata dejo la canasta que traía en sus brazos en el suelo, saco una manta y en la extendió en el pasto.

— ¡papi!, ¡papi! ¡Vamos a jugar!—dijo alegre Minato mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

—M-Minato-chan—dijo Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza mientras se dejaba jalar por su hijo, Hinata se limito a ver la escena con una tierna sonrisa y se sentó sobre la manta.

Nuevamente paso una mano por su estomago con ternura, y pensar que algún día esta sería su vida.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato el día de campo se convirtió en una clase de entrenamiento ninja, Naruto le estaba enseñando a su hijo a concentrar su chakra para escalar arboles, Minato estaba un poco cansado y sudado, Naruto lo veía con ternura, a pesar de que siempre caía sin tan siquiera llegar a la cuarta parte del árbol, seguía intentándolo y no se rendía.<p>

—me recuerda mucho a ti—le dijo Hinata posando su mano en su hombro, Naruto la vio extrañado—así eras tú de niño… lo recuerdo perfectamente—dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hijo esforzarse al máximo—siempre dando lo mejor de ti para alcanzar tu objetivo— dirigió su vista a sus ojos celestes—eso es lo que más me gustaba de ti—cerro sus ojos y le sonrió con ternura.

Naruto se sonrojo y vio a su hijo esta vez llegando más alto. Sonrió de lado.

—se parece a ambos—tomo la mano de su esposa que aun se posaba en su hombro.

—¡KOSU!—exclamo Minato enojado llamando la atención de su madre—¡no me iré de aquí hasta lograrlo!… ¡doy mi palabra!… ¡yo nunca retracto lo que dijo ese es mi camino ninja!—grito eufórico mientras nuevamente corría hacia al árbol, para la sorpresa de sus padres llegando hasta la primera rama del árbol—¡SHATTA!— grito contento con su resultado.

—¡Muy buen trabajo Minato-chan!—felicito Naruto a su hijo aplaudiendo con euforia.

—Otto-chan… Oka-chan… ¿vieron como lo hice?—pregunto animado.

—por supuesto que si… Minato-chan—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—_Naruto-kun… me alegra compartir este camino contigo_—pensó feliz de compartir un momento tan hermoso con su amado con un ligero liquido cristalino en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Después de felicitar a su hijo una y otra vez por su gran talento, este se fue quedando dormido en los brazos de su mama y ahora se encontraba completamente inconsciente, Hinata acaricio su rostro, su cabellito rubio se parecía mucho al de su padre aun que a veces le salían cabellos rojos, Naruto se emocionaba cada vez que esto sucedía, sus mejillas eran levemente rojas, obviamente esto lo heredo de su madre, al igual que sus ojos y aun que no se vieran estos eran perlados pero a la luz del sol algunas veceses se notaban azules.<p>

Naruto se recostó seguido de Hinata que coloco a Minato en medio de los dos, observo como Hinata acariciaba la mejilla de su niño. Inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a su vientre y lo acaricio de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, Hinata dejo el rostro de Minato y con timidez tomo la mano de su amado y entrelazo sus dedos.

—Tienes miedo… ¿verdad?—fue más afirmación que pregunta.

—Hinata… —el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso casto en la boca, cerro sus ojos y pego su frente a la de ella—¿Cómo no tener miedo de perder a la persona que más amas?—le dijo con la mirada triste.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez que nació Minato?—le pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Naruto se asombro, pero si lo recordaba perfectamente bien—te dije que estando a mi lado… yo siempre me sentiré segura y con la suficiente fuerza para salir adelante… juntos somos uno solo… somos el sol y la luna… yo nunca me iré de tu lado… me quedare a qui… pero con la condición de que tú hagas lo mismo… quédate a mi lado… y yo me quedare aquí… para siempre si es lo que realmente quieres—con las manos a un entrelazadas ella acaricio su vientre y sonrió—solo por el hecho de estar a tu lado… soy la mujer más feliz del mundo—.

Los ojos de Naruto se hallaban cristalinos, una lagrima escapo por su mejilla, pero aun así sonrió se acerco a ella hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

—Te amo— le susurro en el oído deleitándose del calor de mujer, ella coloco una mano en su cabeza y acaricio su cabellera rubia.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Prométeme que viviremos juntos el resto de nuestra vida,_**

**_Prométeme que tú vivirás para mí y yo viviré para ti,_**

**_Prométeme que nunca te irás y yo aquí me quedare,_**

**_Prométeme que tu solo serás mío y yo solo seré para ti_**

**_Prométeme que serás mi ángel y yo seré el tuyo,_**

**_Prométeme que seremos felices,_**

**_Prométeme que nunca cambiaras,_**

**_Prométeme que si te vas volverás._**

**_Prométeme que me amaras toda la vida, tanto como yo te amo a ti._**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y le guste, mi inspire mucho en escribir la ultima parte, queria usarla para otro fic pero me arecio muy lindo este momento<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Nos estamos leyendo :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
